Toastervision 11
Toastervision is a tradition amongst the numerous nations on the map. It is the map game's equivalent of Eurovision. It is a long standing event that has existed since the first Toastervision was held in Ingtaly in 2009, during either map 4 or 5. Toastervision 11 follows on from Toastervision 10, which was held at some point between 2011 and 2013 during map 8 and was widely regarded to be the greatest Toastervision yet. Host The 11th Toastervision host will be AAC, known for its rich musical culture and heritage. It will be held in AAC not because they were the winner of Toastervision 10, but because AAC were the country that decided to revive this glorious Mapzor tradition. The Toastervision has been officialy been confirmed to be held in the Cherry Waves Inc. Arena, the largest open air music venue on the map, in the city of Paramoria, on the west coast of AAC. kane: Who did AAC have to sleep with to get this because I have better moves than AAC and will show you my musical culture and heritage anytime. ;) Format As per usual, the Toastervision will be presented as a youtube playlist, comprising of one song selected by each entrant of the competition, and specially chosen interludes by the host. Each country will then rank the other entrants (not including their own) songs from first to last, and then submit these votes to the host. There will then, once the votes have all been taken in and counted be a results show that is normally broadcast live over the internet, which will also announce the winner and the host of the next Toastervision. Applicant Countries If you wish to take part in the event, then list your countries name below. DEADLINE SET AT MIDNIGHT WEDNESDAY 18TH SEPTEMBER. *AAC - Entry Submitted *DPRSJ - Entry Submitted *Shaderia - Entry Submitted *Kaneland - Entry Submitted *Novak - Entry Submitted *Lexilo - Entry Submitted *Lupinis - Entry Submitted *Fozamor *Fusonia - Entry Submitted *Landland *Lupaia *Stahl Empire Songs Please send your entires to me via email/facebook rather than putting them on here publicly. That way the entries wont become public until the playlist goes public. This ensures that no country will be more familiar with some entries before others have entered theirs. Once I have recieved all the songs from the entrants I will collate the youtube playlist. DEADLINE SET AT MIDNIGHT SATURDAY 21ST SEPTEMBER. Email me at: samuel.jones11@bathspa.ac.uk Or alternatively add me on facebook, the name's Sam Jones, I'm wearing a red T-Shirt and holding 2 glasses of wine in my profile pic. Voting Voting for this Toastervision will probably also be done by email/facebook. We used to use a page the old drowningtoaster site, but since 110mb is being a prick thanks to it having changed ownership (2 years ago, mind, get your shit together damnit!), we will probably have to revert back to the old, more "retro" system. Voting will commence as soon as the youtube playlist goes up. How to vote Place your votes for each song in the order in which you like them, pretty simple really. You assign every single song a position. Eg, if there were 5 entrants: #Country 2 #Country 4 #Country 5 #Country 1 #Country 3 A points system will be decided on once we have determined how many entrants there will be to this edition of the Toastervision. Normally, most positions get points except for your last place vote, occasionally (depending on the amount of members) there are a number of entrants who each player will score zero. Note: There WILL be a deadline for this. If a country does not meet the deadline for voting, then that country will be disqualified and points will be adjusted accordingly. Final Show Details of the final show will be announced later on, probably when the votes are in. The format that this will take is currently undecided. Suggestions would very much be welcome. Let The Toastervision Commence This is a pretty enjoyable event and was normally one of the most popular features of the map game in days gone by, with at one point 17/18 countries taking part. Hopefully we will get a similar level of interest for this!